Imperfection
by SangoHiwatari
Summary: Being a Geisha was not Kagome's plan for life, forced into by her father, Kagome now has a dislike for all men. But what happens when InuYasha becomes a common visiter for her.


¸.••.¸(¯•..• Imperfection .·´¯) (¯·. Fukanzen •..•´¯)¸.••.¸

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha; I just take them out to play with. Snicker

* * *

No one ever asks to become what they fear the most, but some just don't have a choice. I never asked for my father to sell my brother and me for some extra cash. My brother was placed in a rich house hold as one of their servants, as for me I was sold to a Geisha house in the upper part of Tokyo. In the beginning you always search for the one ray of hope to brighten up your life, but most burn out before they can ever be saved.

* * *

I was born in the year of the rabbit, a fire rabbit to be exact, but my brother was born in the year of the sheep, a wood sheep. So when we fought, which wasn't often because rabbit's and sheep always get along according to the Chinese Zodiac, our elements clashed, fire and wood talk about a forest fire. The Higurashi family was never noted to be poor, but unfortunately for Souta and me our father had a habit of blowing every penny he could ever get his hands on. Our father found a way to get more money, by getting rid of us, we were sold off.

The next train leaving Kyoto, Souta and I were unwillingly forced on. That was the last time we had ever seen our parents, not to say that we were sad to see them go. During that fateful train ride we made a promise to each other that we would break free together.

We arrived in Tokyo late that night; a man named Mr.Haruhi was waiting for us. We hoped in the next cart we found and made our way into the heart of the city. At our first stop Mr.Haruhi grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off the cart. While keeping a firm hold on my arm, as if he thought I might try and run for it, he knocked on the door in front of us. An older woman answered it; she had her hair tied back in a tight bun at the base of her neck and wore a plain kimono, what stood out most was that she had an eye patch over her left eye.

"This is the girl from Kyoto?" she asked as held onto the door frame for support.

"Yes, her train just arrived." He said as he left go of my arm.

"Fine I will take her from here." She said as she pulled me into the door way.

Mr.Haruhi inclined his head and took his seat back on the cart. As they started to drive away Souta began to cry, his eyes never leaving my own. When they had cleared the corner the woman shut the door and started to walk away.

"Well come along, you can't stand in the door way all night." She said as she gestured me inside, "So, how old are you?"

"Year of the rabbit." I said in a small voice.

"Only nine, you're the same age as Rin."

"Who's Rin?" I asked as I followed her into the kitchen area.

"I am!" said a chipper voice from the table, "What's your name?"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

"Well take a seat dear and have a bite to eat." The woman said as she placed a second bowl of rice on the table. "My name is Kaede and I am the Okaa-san of this Okiya."

Noise from the open window outside caught Kagome's attention.

"Kikyo must be home, quick Rin go open the door for her, kami knows that she probably won't be able to open it herself from the way she sounds." Kaede said as she took a seat at the table next to where Rin was just sitting.

"I'm home!" announced Kikyo as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"As we can see." Stated Kaede with a board look on her face, "Isn't it a bit early in the evening to be drunk Kikyo?"

"Don't take that tone with me; I'm the one who brings the money into this Okiya! I felt like a night off so I'm going to do what ever I want with it!" she said as she wrapped her elaborate kimono tighter around herself. As she turned around to walk back out the kitchen door she noticed me for the first time. "And what do we have here? We took in another riffraff, are we turning into the local charity case!"

"If it's anything to you Kikyo we did pay for her." Kaede said while shaking her head.

"More money wasted…" she muttered as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

"That was Kikyo; she is the main Geisha of the house." Rin explained as she showed Kagome to their room. "She brings in all the money, if it wasn't for that fact Kaede would have already kicked her out."

"But Rin no one has explained to me what a Geisha is…" Kagome said as she pulled back the bed covers.

"Oh! They are entertainers; they serve sake to gentlemen in the teahouses around the area. They dance, play the shamisen (ukulele-like) and the tsutsumi (small drum), plus wear beautiful kimono." Rin said as she laid back and imagined herself all dressed up like Kikyo.

"So what do you do here?"

"Well I am just a maid at the moment but I am going to Geisha school!"

"You mean there is a school that teaches you everything?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yup! And if you're lucky Kaede will send you with me. Then we could become Geisha together!" After that Rin drifted off to sleep which left Kagome to all of her jumbled thoughts.

* * *

A few weeks later Kaede did indeed come to Kagome and tell her that she would be starting Geisha school, Rin practically bounced off the walls. Kikyo on the other hand had nothing good to say.

"Why bother wasting the money! It was already enough to pay her way here!" said Kikyo outraged.

"Who knows maybe she'll turn out to be the most famous Geisha." Said Kaede with a laugh, she knew how to get under Kikyo's skin.

"No one will take that spot but me!" yelled Kikyo as she glared at Kaede.

* * *

Two weeks into Kagome's schooling it was proven that Kikyo had taken what Kaede had said to heart because she soon made it her mission in life to make Kagome's a living hell.

One afternoon Kaede was reading the newspaper at the dinner table, Kagome asked;

"Kaede who are Takahashi's?"

"Why Kagome, you poor little country girl. You don't even know who the richest family is in all of Japan?" sneered Kikyo.

"Just look at the picture," She said as she gestured towards the paper, "Takahashi-san, his second little wifie and his two sons, Sesshoumaru the older one, and the youngest InuYasha."

"I've even had the opportunity to entertain Lord Sesshoumaru a few months back." Bragged Kikyo. "Sango was so jealous; she could never hold the interest of a big business man such as Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Who is Sango?" Kagome asked against her better judgment.

"Sango is Kikyo's competition, the only other Geisha to ever beat Kikyo at anything." Kaede spoke up laughing.

"What did she beat her at?" Kagome asked Kaede knowing Kikyo wouldn't give a reasonable answer.

"Sango Taijjia is the only other Geisha to sell her mizuage (virginity) for a higher price than Kikyo."

Kagome left the conversation at that, one because Kikyo was about to blow up, and two because she didn't have a clue what a mizuage was.

* * *

Nine years went by in a flash for Kagome, even though she had her brother Souta visit her daily and the friendship of Rin to back her up Kagome gave up the will to live.

At the age of fourteen Kagome became a student to the famous Ayame Ookami, a fiery redheaded woman who taught Kagome all the tricks of the trade. While Kagome had Ayame, Rin was left with Kikyo to be her teacher. One of the younger girls in the Okiea had to be taught by the Geisha of the house, and seeing as how Kagome was already taken Rin was next up.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Kagome!" Rin yelled as she flung a pillow at the half asleep Kagome.

"Morning to you to." Kagome grumbled as she tossed her hair back behind her shoulder.

"So today's the big day isn't it?" asked Rin as she ran down the stairs ahead of Kagome.

"Yup." Kagome bluntly answered.

"After breakfast your heading over to Ayame's to get dressed aren't you?"

"That's how it goes Rin."

"I heard that your first guest is going to be the famous InuYasha Takahashi!"

"Rin you gossip too much." Kagome laughed.

"Gossip or not you should be ready for anything tonight Kagome." Kaede said as the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Things will go perfectly fine, you guys worry too much." Kagome said as she pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

"Finally becoming an apprentice Geisha, my little Kagome." Said Kaede.

"What ever you do just don't choke InuYasha-san with the sake." Rin said with a grin.

"I will behave as long as he does." Kagome said as she ate her breakfast.

"Why would Kagome do something like that Rin?" asked Kaede worriedly.

"Because Kaede, Kagome was never known to be a nice little girl around boys."

"If he holds his tongue I will do the same." Kagome confirmed.

"But he's been known to pick on pretty girl's Kagome." Giggled Rin.

"Rin! Don't go giving her any ideas, Kagome is now an apprentice Geisha, by now she has learned how to deal with men."

* * *

"Miroku I said that I didn't want to go!" argued InuYasha as he was forced into a formal kimono.

"But I promised Sango that you would be there! You can't let the beautiful ladies down by not coming." Miroku reasoned with a frown.

"But I hate Geisha, being surrounded by them for the whole night is not my thought of fun."

"Sango and Ayame are your friends though, besides this new apprentice is supposed to be a real beauty."

"And what would Sango do if she knew that was why you were going tonight."

"I'm sure she has already suspected it." Miroku laughed.

"How you ever became her Danna is beyond me."

"Ah but remember my dear friend that the highest bidder is the one that reaps the rewards."

"I'm only going to support Sango and Ayame, nothing else. This is such a waist of time."

* * *

Teehee I'll leave it there. Now how about some review? Please, pretty please? Tell me anything, what you want to happen next, or what you like or dislike. 


End file.
